Llamó a mi puerta
by Giny Scully
Summary: Capitulo único. Shipper GrissomSara. Greg ronca. ¿Qué puede suponer eso para Grissom y Sara?


**Disclainer:** "Llamó a mi puerta" es una historia de ficción basada en la serie CSI: Las Vegas. Grissom, Sara y el resto de personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador Anthony E. Zuiker, su productor Jerry Bruckheimer y la cadena CBS. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Este relato nació de un spoiler que nunca vio la luz en la realidad. El libro al que me refiero en el fanfic "Las Moscas. El peor enemigo del hombre" de Martín Monestier existe y el párrafo del libro al igual que los nombres de las moscas los saque de él.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos y para no variar se centra en los personajes de Grissom y Sara.

**Escrito en septiembre de 2005.**

**LLAMÓ A MI PUERTA**

**por Giny Scully**

Era la primera vez que un caso les llevaba fuera de Las Vegas. Bueno, mejor dicho, era la primera vez que un caso les llevaba a los tres juntos fuera de Las Vegas. Nevada nunca le había parecido un Estado tan grande a Gil Grissom hasta aquella mañana, tras pasar en el coche más de tres horas para llegar a ver cuatro muertos muy sospechosos al norte del Estado.

El día había sido completamente agotador, demasiado viaje y demasiado trabajo. Eran las 10 de la noche y Grissom ya llevaba más de media hora dando vueltas en la cama de aquel hotel. La ligera respiración de su compañero de cuarto, Greg Sanders, se había convertido en una pesadilla completa y absoluta pasados unos minutos. Lo que salía de la garganta del muchacho no eran ronquidos, era la erupción volcánica del Vesubio cuando este se llevó toda Pompeya de calle.

Había pensado en despertarle de un buen almohadazo, estaba convencido de que si le despertaba y le echaba una mirada de las suyas, el chico sería incapaz de volverse a dormir y así él podría descansar. Aunque seguramente aquello haría que Greg todo avergonzado no durmiese durante la siguiente semana y Grissom quería chicos despiertos a su cargo.

De todos modos, debía reconocer que el problema de su insomnio no era sólo por culpa de los ronquidos antinaturales de Greg, el hecho de que Sara se encontrara al otro lado del muro de su habitación, tampoco le ayudaba mucho.

Tras todo lo que había pasado con Nick, Grissom llevaba un tiempo replanteándose sus prioridades y tras descubrir que Sara había encontrado las suyas y ya no caminaba cabizbaja y como alma en pena por las oficinas del CSI... notó que algo había cambiando.

Sara había vuelto a sonreír y le trataba como antes. Como antes de que él la dejara de tratar como seguramente una de las personas en el mundo con quien más confianza tenía. De repente, mirarla, se había convertido de nuevo en su pasatiempo favorito.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones. A medio camino se preguntó qué mierda estaba haciendo. Y su respuesta le convenció.

Intentar dormir.

Ya frente a la puerta, respiró hondo, se lo pensó 10 veces y llamó. Segundos después Sara abría la puerta vestida con una larga camisola gris heredada de sus años universitarios, ya que lucía el nombre de Harvard en el centro.

- ¡Grissom! – dijo la joven más sorprendida de lo que nunca recordaba haber estado- ¿pasó algo? – dijo Sara preocupa, realmente convencida de que esa era la única razón por la que su jefe podía estar ante su puerta en esos momentos.

- Greg ronca - fue la escueta explicación de Grissom, la cuál no fue necesaria extender porque en aquel momento el ronquido de Greg hizo aparición en escena.

- Lo sé – dijo Sara divertida y mucho más tranquila.

- ¿Lo sabes? – ante la cara aún divertida de Sara por su pregunta, Grissom intentó cambiar el punto de la conversación. ¿Cómo es posible que lo supiera¿Cómo?Y a él que más le daba que lo supiera - Ya estoy muy viejo para no dormir si lo que quiero es trabajar al día siguiente – afirmó poniendo su cara más profesional- ¿Puedo pasar?.

La sonrisa de Sara creció hasta niveles que su boca no conocía cuando respondió con ironía.

- ¿Y quién te dijo que yo no ronco? - Grissom la miró con curiosidad y Sara le devolvió una mirada pícara-Sólo hay una cama.

- Me vale con el sillón – dijo Grissom bajando la cabeza, intentando no mostrar nerviosismo por el conocimiento de que ciertamente en esa habitación sólo había una cama, mientras entraba en la habitación de la joven.

- Pero eso porque tu querrás.

La voz sensual de la joven le pilló de espaldas y con las defensas bajas, la respiración se le aceleró instantáneamente, pero todo tomó un aire de confianza cuando al darse la vuelta para enfrentar su mirada vio la sonrisa divertida de la joven. Estaba un poco desentrenado de los comentarios que Sara le prodigaba hacia ya demasiados años.

- ¿Ese es un ofrecimiento formal? – preguntó Grissom con media sonrisa intentando seguir el juego de la joven, antes de que perdiera la cabeza sólo con la idea de pensar donde se había metido.

- El más formal de todos los ofrecimientos Gil – dijo Sara con formalidad y dando a entender que hablaba en serio- La cama es grande y desgraciadamente sé que no abusarías de mi confianza – los ojos la brillaron con fuerza al decir estas últimas palabras mientras su mirada se clavaba en la de Grissom- Pero si te vas a sentir incomodo... – sonrío con indulgencia- Hay mantas en el armario.

Sara terminó su comentario con una sonrisa y dándose la vuelta caminó hacia la cama. Grissom se acercó al armario y cogió una manta mientras Sara se metía en el lecho y cogía el libro que había dejado en la mesilla momentos antes. Grissom se acomodó en el sillón y se tapó lo mejor que pudo, para al rato, quedarse mirando fijamente hacia donde estaba Sara.

- Las Moscas. El peor enemigo del hombre – leyó con tono ceremonioso Grissom en la portada del libro de la chica. Sara, que se dio por aludida, levantó la vista y dejó el libro sobre su regazo.

- Entenderás que necesito otra visión de la entomología para comparar.

- ¿El peor enemigo del hombre? – Grissom miró a la joven incrédulo.

- Según Martín Monestier peor que la bomba atómica – una ligera sonrisa salió de los labios de la joven.

- ¡Exagerado! – dijo Gil devolviendo una leve sonrisa a la chica.

Sara sonrió, volvió a coger el libro de su regazo y apartó momentáneamente la vista de Grissom para buscar algo en el interior del libro. Segundos después comenzó a leer con la voz firme.

_- El ser humano y la mosca son dos enemigos irreductibles enfrascados en una lucha ancestral e interminable. Son dos adversarios que no piden ni reciben cuartel. Son dos genios de la guerra, enfrentados por todas las circunstancias, en los cinco continentes, en un conflicto a ultranza en el que está en juego el espacio vital – _Sara levantó la vista del libro y miró directamente a Grissom esperando su réplica.

- Ese hombre es un efectista – dijo Grissom con excesiva seriedad, cosa que a Sara sólo le dejó la opción de soltar una carcajada.

- ¿Pero qué dices? – comentó la joven dirigiéndose a su jefe con mirada recriminatoria y consciente de que tenía todos los datos en su poder- Sólo hay que escuchar el nombre de algunas de tus amiguitas; _sepulchralis_, _mortuarum_, _carneria_, _vomitaria_, _cadaveria_, _sarcopharga_, _sanguisorba_, _putridoria_, _sordida_, _barbarus_.

- Que no sé te olvide la _hominovorax_ – dijo Grissom interrumpiendo la lista de Sara, la cuál parecía no tener fin.

Con este pequeño comentario Grissom aceptó de buen grado que lo que Sara le estaba contando, él ya lo sabía y que por lo tanto la chica tenía razón. Sara vio que aquella era una batalla perdida, que su jefe la estaba vacilando y que si había en el mundo alguien que conociera tanto lo bueno, como lo malo de las moscas era él, así que simplemente sonrió.

- ¿Quién olvida a la devoradora de hombres? – dijo la CSI con voz más personal y sin perder la leve sonrisa que le había puesto conocer la aceptación velada de su jefe- Y pensar que yo sólo conocía a tu famosa mosca azul. Siento que sólo me has contado parte de la historia – sentenció la joven con una mirada recriminatoria.

- Te la hubiera contando entera si alguna vez me hubiera imaginado que esa historia te interesaba.

- ¡Grissom! – dijo Sara intentando mostrarse ofendida- ¿Cuándo tus historias no me interesaron¿Acaso no me leí el libro que me regalaste¿Acaso no he sido siempre una buena alumna? – sin lugar a dudas Sara esperaba una respuesta.

- Siempre fuiste la mejor – dijo Grissom tras unos segundos y en tono bajo enfrentado su mirada con la de Sara, quien le sonrió con un poco de timidez.

- Gracias por reconocerlo – dijo la joven al fin, con un gesto simpático de autosuficiencia

- A ti por hacerme sentir buen profesor.

La mirada de los dos se entrelazó en un instante, creando un momento de demasiada intimidad. Sara no pudo por menos que mover la cabeza y volver a su libro. Grissom, sintiendo que había desestabilizado a la joven y que se había desestabilizado a si mismo, sintió que aquel era el momento perfecto para decir aquello que llevaba demasiado tiempo intentado decir.

- Sara – dijo Grissom con firmeza y la joven volvió a levantar la vista del libro, pero esta vez con cierta timidez - Me alegro de que hayas vuelto a ser tú, de que de nuevo seas feliz.

En la vista de Grissom sólo había honestidad y parte de culpabilidad. Estaba convencido de que los males de Sara habían venido en parte porque él no se mantuve en el papel que le correspondía en esa historia. Se separó de la joven cuando ella más le necesitaba, tras que ella cambiara de vida por seguirle a él. Sara notó todo aquello en su mirada y sólo pudo volver a mirarle a los ojos mientras comentaba;

- No fue culpa tuya.

- Aún así, no fui de mucha ayuda – dijo el hombre entristecido.

- Eso es cierto – una pequeña sonrisa salió de la boca de la joven y bajo de nuevo la cabeza hacia el libro, pero antes de coger la línea por donde se había quedado, levantó la mirada y miró con firmeza a su jefe que ya había cerrado los ojos, tras el profundo esfuerzo que le había producido su confesión -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

Grissom abrió un ojo y contestó lo de siempre.

- Sabes que no.

Sin embargo la joven en esta ocasión no le hizo mucho caso y siguió hablando, aún cuando su jefe ya tenía los dos ojos de nuevo cerrados.

- Ahora que yo soy yo y que tú pareces más tú. ¿Qué es lo que tú esperabas que yo esperara al llegar a las Vegas, tras tu llamada, tras nuestra despedida en San Francisco?

Grissom abrió los ojos y respiro hondo, miró la cara expectante de la joven y comenzó a pensar que su gran idea de "dormir" con Sara, a lo mejor no era tan buena idea. Aunque pensándolo bien¿no era esa confrontación directa la que había estado buscando?. Debía enfrentarse a su realidad, pero de nuevo se descubrió sin fuerzas.

- No lo des vueltas Sara. Ya es tarde, fuera lo que fuera es pasado.

- ¿Por qué? – la mirada de la joven era fuerte y no se apartaba de los ojos de Grissom

- Porque sabes que Greg ronca.

Si alguien que no hubiera conociera a Gil Grissom le hubiese escuchado hacer tal afirmación, hubiera presupuesto sin dudarlo que ese tono de voz pertenecía a un hombre celoso, pero Sara le conocía bien y aquella salida de tono la molestó.

- No te preocupes por Greg, ya tiene quien escuche sus ronquidos.

- ¿Y no eres tú? – Sara se le quedó mirando fijamente, sus labios no se separaron ni por un instante. Estaba esperando su respuesta, pero Grissom se negaba a hacer más concesiones esa noche -¿No me vas a decir cómo lo sabes?

- No mientras esquives mis preguntas – las palabras de la joven fueron hielo saliendo de su boca.

- Sara, no merezco la pena.

- Grissom, esa es decisión mía.

Sara definitivamente se había enfadado, se recostó en la cama, dejó el libro sobre la mesilla y apagó la luz de la lámpara que sobre ésta estaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando controlar su ira, mientras Grissom los mantenía abiertos en la oscuridad de la estancia.

- Tuve miedo – la voz del hombre resonó en el silenció casi sepulcral que había rellenado la habitación -. Ya era muy mayor para cambiar.

A Sara le asombró la contestación, era increíble después de tantas cosas vividas escuchar de su propia boca la verdad y sólo dirigida a ella.

- Yo nunca te hubiera pedido que cambiaras... y sin embargo lo hiciste.

- Y me dejaste de llamar Gil – Grissom rememoró ese momento. Esos momentos en los que él destruyó poco a poco lo que le unía a la joven y como luego cada vez más miedo y miedos nuevos le habían separado de ella y del resto del mundo- Lo siento.

Sara imaginó la triste expresión que debía lucir su jefe en ese momento y una lágrima resbaló por su rostro. Se movió incapaz de estar quieta y se quedó sentada, apoyada en el respaldo de la cama con las piernas y pies aún dentro de ella.

- ¿Sigues teniéndome miedo? – dijo la joven tras unos segundos eternos.

La respiración acompasada de Grissom estuvo a punto de hacerla pensar que su jefe no iba a contestarla, pero más o menos un minuto después y tras una respiración honda el hombre contestó:

- No tanto.

Sara respiró hondo al oír aquella confesión tan demoledora por parte de su jefe y se dio cuenta de que daría una vida por ver la expresión de su cara, pero no quiso arrebatarle el ilusorio anonimato que le podía ofrecer la luz apagada. Sara se quedó por unos momentos pensando qué le podía dar a cambio de su sinceridad, él ya sabía lo que ella sentía por él, conocía cada uno de sus sentimientos.

Aún sentada sobre la cama sonrió levemente y separó sus labios con candencia...

- Greg se quedó dormido en la sala de descanso hace unos meses. Lo raro es que no le escucharas roncar desde tu despacho – Sara sonrió para sus adentros y sintió que Grissom también lo hacía. La joven se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama mientras decía - Buenas noches Gil.

- Buenas noches Sara.

Por una noche ya había sido más que suficiente. Sara no sabía qué fuerza demoníaca era la que había llevado a su jefe hasta su dormitorio, pero aunque siempre deseó que el día que Grissom cruzara su puerta lo que menos tiempo les llevara fuera dormir, la joven durmió mejor que nunca pensando que pasara lo que pasara de ahí en adelante, ella ya sabría que una noche Gil llamó a su puerta y no al revés.

**FIN**

**¿Os gustó?**

**Decírmelo por favor.**


End file.
